Akthanakos
|text1=Camel-headed |item2= |text2=Skeletal }} Akthanakos is a Zarosian Mahjarrat, and a sworn enemy of Enakhra. Due to the player's actions in the Enakhra's Lament quest, he is freed from Enakhra's control and chases her to The North. The camels of the deep desert are presumed to be named after him. After the events of the quest he is most likely one of the few Mahjarrat friendly to the player, such as Hazeel (if the player resurrected him) and Azzanadra. Imprisonment by Enakhra The time period after Zaros and Zamorak's banishment was tumultuous, and saw the defection of most of Zaros' servants to the cause of Zamorak. Akthanakos was one of few to remain loyal to the Empty Lord, not only creating a schism between the respective Mahjarrat factions, but also intensifying the hatred between Akthanakos and his rival Enakhra, who had become infatuated with Zamorak. Some time after the betrayal of Zaros, but before Zamorak returned to Gielinor and started the God Wars, Akthanakos was surprised when Enakhra contacted him, apparently repentant of her betrayal of the Empty Lord and wanting to switch sides. Meeting in a Kharidian Desert while Zamorak was still mortal, Enakhra pretended to discuss this apparent change of heart, however Akthanakos soon discovered to his shock and horror that he had been deceived; Enakhra's supposed defection was but a ruse to lure her rival to the temple and entrap him there forever. To this end, Akthanakos was transformed into a lowly Boneguard to serve Enakhra, and would remain in this form for thousands of years, at the mercy of his great foe. With his disappearance, his camel followers became much more violent. Liberation Thousands of years after being imprisoned, freedom came to Akthanakos in the year 169 of the Fifth Age in the form of an adventurer. Enakhra's temple, and the Mahjarrat herself, had long since disappeared beneath the sands of the desert, yet there were still those who knew of its existence, such as the Zamorakian mage Lazim, who sought Enakhra and the knowledge she would no doubt have. To this end, he posed as a humble sculptor, and manipulated an adventurer into helping him build a statue, due to now being unable to do so himself. Upon completion of the statue however, the dune upon which it stood caved in, revealing the tunnels of the temple below. Lazim's true intentions revealed, the adventurer was then hired to explore the temple thoroughly, and in doing so, received odd visions about the temple's history, including Enakhra's entrapment of Akthanakos. Eventually, after solving the temple's puzzles, the adventurer came across the final chamber, guarded by Akthanakos in his Bone guard form. After a brief encounter, Akthanakos beseeched the adventurer to free him from his incarceration by sealing Enakhra away behind the nearby wall. This allowed for Enakhra's hold over Akthanakos to break, and for the first time in millennia, assume his camel-headed form. Enakhra however would not be held, shattering the adventurer's hard work, but Akthanakos' request had been granted. The two rivals, now in a struggle again, transformed back into their skeletal forms and vowed to destroy one another, before both heading off to the North, where they would continue their fight. Trivia *Akthanakos' name might have been derived from the Greek word Athanatos, meaning "immortal" or "without death". Category:Zarosians